This invention relates to an aircraft simulator and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a helicopter simulator mounted on a rotating platform which simulates the actual operation of a helicopter.
Heretofore there have been various types of aircraft and helicopter simulators described in the following U.S. Pats.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,528 to Agusta, U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,486 to Derschmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,911 to Vaughen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,413 to Dornier et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,458 to Glockl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,119 to Dornier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,403 to Vaughen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,096 to Emigh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,518 to McRae, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,613 to Julian et al. None of the above-mentioned patents describe a simulator having the unique features and advantages of the subject simulator as described herein.